


Calamity

by paintgyu



Series: loving gyu stash [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Big brother Jun, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Cute Huening Kai, Gen, Greatest leader Soobin, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Insecure Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Multi, Slight Panic Attack, Soft Choi Yeonjun, beomgyu cries :(, inspired by the ot5 live, its not really ships but just the members loving each other, side sookai, side tyunning, side yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu
Summary: It wasn't the kind of pounding he felt when he was awoken by Kai half an hour ago, but the kind of pounding that you would get after smashing your head on the floor. As if he had just fallen on a slippery tile or a carpet in the bathroom and hit the side of his head on the vitreous china of a bathtub, fucking hell, it hurt like a bitch.He winces, brows furrowed tightly with pain. But he had to endure it.𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘥, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. He repeats to himself like a mantra as if it'd work, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: loving gyu stash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the latest ot5 live where Beomgyu looked so tired ( :( ) I feel like beomgyu is underrated and I love my baby so much and he deserves a lot of hype :((( also this may be inspired by the live but I didn't take all the dialogue from there and made some of my own ! also this is a work of fiction, so I'm not saying that he felt this way in real life (let's hope not (╥﹏╥) )
> 
> I'm not quite satisfied and I might change it in the future but nevertheless, enjoy !!

Beomgyu checked the time. It was 1 pm. He sees when he'd have to go back to work. 1.30 pm.

Beomgyu sighs in relief and lays his head back down onto his soft pillow, pulling the brown fluffy blanket (that was so comfortable, it could help him sleep through the winter if he wanted to) higher from where it laid on his waist onto his chin. He turns around and sighs softly once again, shutting his eyes and hoping sleep would consume him, even for a few minutes.

The male has been struggling to sleep these days due to practicing for their comeback. They wanted everything to be perfect. Considering the pandemic they were currently in, they had more than enough time to prepare something even better than what they originally planned. Their comeback was pushed back, but they didn't tell anyone. It was supposed to release in April, following their sunbaenim's world tour, but now due to the condition, it was forced to be pushed back.

The members were extremely disappointed when the news was broken to them. The room that was filled with anxious tension in the air when their manager had called them for a meeting quickly changed to a quiet atmosphere. As if he announced someone had died. but they understood. Their sunbaenims had suffered already; having not even a single of their fans- their ARMY shows up for the comeback stage; God, they could only imagine what they felt like. BigHit didn't want them to feel the same way, so they pushed it back. It was a good idea, in hindsight. 

But if they were being honest? they were all extremely unmotivated to do more work and tire themselves out. Especially since the last time they performed. It was in their fanlive, and it was probably the worst two hours they did. Two hours spent laughing in an empty area where they could hear their own echoes, where they could hear their own panting of breath after dancing when usually it was drowned by their beloved fan's screams, where there were no fan chants, just the five of them, and a bunch of cameras and staff behind them.

Just the five of them talking to each other and an imaginary crowd who were behind the screen. No one to cheer for them out loud but the staff who generously waved the lightsticks- the lightsticks that were new yet the five of them haven't even seen their fans hold yet- just to ease the five into the mood. It didn't. But they were thankful that the staff would do that to them. BigHit really was a great company, they were like family.

They were so excited for the fan live, but once it was said to be canceled for the fans, the excitement dropped. And their motivation dropped along with it.

The members had a habit of eating to get rid of stress, they had a team dinner where Yeonjun paid for a bunch of food for them to eat just to forget about the weight on their shoulders, but Beomgyu didn't even eat half of it.

("Beomgyu ate a lot," Yeonjun laughed when the blonde male won, referring to the game that the production crew had whipped out once during the filming of TO DO episode 12 at a campsite. A game where they had to press the animal to eat all the marbles and the person with the most, would be declared the winner.

"Beomgyu can't eat a lot in reality, but he can eat the most in the game," Taehyun said in defeat.

"Yeah," Beomgyu had laughed it off, happy from winning )

The now black-haired boy had the opposite habit. he didn't eat a lot. In the same episode, he had subtly revealed how painful it was for him to eat so much.

( "How about eating three hotdogs?" he suggested punishment for losing.

"Isn't that a prize?" Soobin questioned, confused at what the younger suggested

"No, for people who have small portions like me, it's a painful penalty," he explains, making sure he didn't sound like he was used to eating so little as to not worry the members. Thankfully, they didn't think that way.

"I think me and Yeonjun would enjoy that," Soobin had laughed )

The thoughts clouded his mind when the director announced how no MOA's are allowed to show up to their fan live. he had thought the thoughts would dissipate when the fan life was over, but then the announcement of their comeback being delayed made them resurface.

Basically, Beomgyu wasn't in a good mental state for a long while. And while he usually loved to go to his members to let it all out, this time, he didn't.

Not that he didn't trust his members, he did, will all his heart. They were like his brothers, his family. He remembers how Yeonjun would always offer for extra dance lessons for him if he needs in, how Huening Kai always playfully told him that if he ever felt down and needed his signature 'Ning-Ning hugs and belly rubs', he could just ring the younger's number (despite the fact that his belly rubs wouldn't be effective anyway, since, Huening Kai himself on a one dream episode says that there was quite literally nothing to rub) And Taehyun was always there to give good advice. Although he was younger than Beomgyu, he always had a way with his words. He was like a wise owl.

And then there was Soobin, the leader, who always, _always_ made sure if he was okay. He always checked on every member, but Beomgyu the most. As if he had sensed how the boy was always anxious, how he was a perfectionist.

But these days, Beomgyu thinks, they must be stressed too. The quiet actions his members do on a daily basis -like a sigh, or the slumping of their shoulders after a dance lesson- shows how they were also struggling. And Beomgyu doesn't want to add to it, as much as he needed someone to seek solace in.

Beomgyu was just about to drift off into comfortable sleep when suddenly, the door of his room (or, more so, his and Soobin's room, since they have already moved) slammed open. The raven quite literally jumps and clutches his chest, his breathing that had been slow and steady now quick and uneven.

"Beomgyu hyung!" the sweet, happy voice of their maknae Huening Kai cheerfully reached his ears and the lights turned on, blinding him for a second, a minute. On a usual day, Beomgyu would respond with a happy 'yes?', but today was not a usual day. Huening Kai looks oblivious to the state Beomgyu was in.

"Beomgyu hyung, let's head to the practice room! Hueningie is going live on Vlive before practice!" He says, referring to himself in the third person. Sometimes Beomgyu wonders how the kid is always so happy both on and off camera. skipping over to the older's bed, Kai throws the blanket off him. Beomgyu groans.

"Hyung is tired," was all Beomgyu mumbled out. His voice had come out hoarse and rough, and his throat burned like someone had rubbed sandpaper down his esophagus. He reaches for the blanket, but Kai only pulled it further away.

"Hyung can sleep later, we want to have a full live today with the five of us," Kai pouts. and Beomgyu hates that. He hates it when the younger pouts. It always got to him, "Please, hyung? Dont you miss MOA?"

That was the problem, Beomgyu did miss MOA. But he didn't want them to worry about him. and he knew if he decided to join the live, he'd either pass out from exhaustion or get sleepy and really clingy. On top of that, quiet. And he didn't want MOA's to see him like that. He was Choi Beomgyu, mood maker of the team, after all.

Before Beomgyu could give the younger a half-assed reason on why he doesn't want to join the live, Kai interrupts him.

"Hyung if you reject I will literally drop on my knees, clasp my hand together and beg," He says seriously, "Or I'll throw the best aegyo I have in store. You pick,"

And Beomgyu sighs. Because of one, he knew, he _absolutely knew_ that Huening Kai would do it. He wasn't one to back down from a threat and he surely was a person who goes the extra mile to get what he wants. Even if it meant throwing the most cringy aegyo he had. And two, he really didn't want to be in the very bright room, cold and hot at the same time, for much longer. He felt like he was sweating against his pillow. But at the same time, he wanted desperately to reach for his blanket.

"Okay, okay, fine," Beomgyu says as he sits up. And Kai cheers happily, clapping his hands in excitement as if he accomplished something. Beomgyu looks at the time. 1:08 pm. He shuts his eyes as he felt a pounding headache.

"Woah, Beomgyu hyung, you aren't looking too hot," Kai says as if finally realizing the whole situation.

"I think I'm sick," Beomgyu replies, and Kai hums as he walks out of the room. Beomgyu suspects he's going to return back so he stayed there, shutting his eyes and trying to focus on his breathing, which had seemed to be ragged.

He was so god damn tired. It was like every muscle in his body just didn't want to work. Like he was being weighed down by bricks that were tied around all of his limbs, his wrist and ankles, and a boulder placed on his back. His eyelids felt like they would shut any moment and his headache was still pounding.

This was _not_ normal for lack of sleep, Beomgyu could tell that much.

Not long after, his suspicions were proven correct when the youngest re-enters his bedroom and offers him his padded jacket and a mask.

"Here, hyungie," Kai says generously, "You must be cold,"

When Beomgyu didn't move, or, say anything at all, for that matter, Kai gets worried. And he almost, almost suggested that he just stays in and sleep. But then he remembers that they had a vote, and filming the live as a group won. and they had practice soon anyway, so he helps Beomgyu up.

Beomgyu doesn't fight back when Kai gently grabs his arm and pulls him up. He stumbles a little and shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm really tired,"

"I should be sorry, hyungie," Kai says, grabbing the padded jacket and carefully wrapping it around the older's lithe frame, engulfing the shorter boy in its warmth, "I shouldn't have woken you up, but we can't just skip it now."

Beomgyu doesn't say anything, and it only makes Kai's worry grow more. He had never seen Beomgyu so weak and silent like this, it was like a contrast to their happy, outgoing Beomgyu who usually smiled and laughed and gave the four confidence and lifted their spirits.

"Just take it easy today, hyung," the younger of the two says, handing Beomgyu the mask and he takes it, putting it on. Kai nods and walks out of the room, and Beomgyu follows.

The practice room was already blasting music before they even got out of the elevator. The two bumped had into their sunbaenim's on the way and bowed to them. Kai could see Jimin's worried look towards the raven male who was silent, and Kai could only silently agree.

"Yah Beomgyu ah!" The loudest of them, Choi Yeonjun says with a happy smile. Currently dancing to their newest song for fun. You look so sleepy, did you just woke up?" he says, walking over to the younger, "And what's with the padded jacket? and mask?" he questions again, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, I woke him up," Kai says, and his voice was laced with guilt. But it quickly disappears when Beomgyu offered him a warm smile.

"No, it's okay," He says, comforting the younger, "And I am sleepy, but it's okay,"

"You have bed hair," Soobin says, walking over to him as he takes off his beanie and places it on Beomgyu's head, "Here, keep it on,"

"Thanks," Beomgyu mumbles, and they could see him fidgeting. Yeonjun pressed his lips together. Soobin comes forward and places a hand onto the younger's cheek and he recoils immediately after as if he touched something contagious.

"Why are you so warm?!" Soobin asked frantically, "Are you sick?!"

"M-Maybe," Beomgyu stutters as if he was caught. But he sounded like he just came to a realization himself too, "Maybe," He repeats.

"You're sick? For how long?!" Now it was Yeonjun's turn to talk, and he sounded angry, "And you didn't tell us because-?"

"I don't know," Beomgyu says silently, trying to shrink himself from his hyung's angry gaze. his hands went inside the pockets of his- Kai's- padded jacket. He wants to cry. He feels overwhelmed. He was cold and his hands were clammy and his eyes were dry and the lights were so bright- Beomgyu didn't want to be there, "I-"

"I'm back with coffee," Taehyun says, walking in with Kai. The three Choi's didn't even realize the youngest had left to assist Taehyun. The two of them were carrying cups of coffee or the members and staff, "Hey, Beomgyu hyung,"

Beomgyu merely throws him a forced out smile, and then he remembers he's wearing a mask.

"Beomgyu hyung?" Taehyun repeats, thinking he didn't hear him.

"Hi, Taehyunnie," Beomgyu speaks, and his voice came out just above a whisper. Taehyun turns around from where he was at the table and tilts his head, narrowing his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, and Beomgyu opted to shrug.

"We still doing the live?" Kai asked from where he stood at the very back of the practice room, and the members were about to comment on it, but Beomgyu beats them too it.

"Yeah, just start it, Kai ah," Beomgyu said as he takes out his right hand from the comfort of the pocket and gives the younger a thumbs up. It doesn't ease him, but he turns the live on nonetheless.

"How are we gonna do it? Spontaneously?" Soobin asks the staff.

"You can walk freely, just don't turn your back to us," One of them replies to Soobin.

"Ah, it's on already," Kai laughs when the Vlive probably picked up the voice of their staff, "Okay, let's start anyway!"

Beomgyu was leaning against the wall, hands in his pocket. Taehyun walks over to him and rubs his shoulder gently.

"Did you stay awake again last night?" He whispers to Beomgyu, his voice filled with worry towards the usually loud and cheerful member. Beomgyu shakes his head, moving Taehyun's hand away from his shoulder gently.

He wanted to tell Taehyun that he hadn't gotten any sleep at all recently, how he always stays up at night worrying, sometimes. How his head usually felt heavy from the daily negative thinking he was doing. He wanted to let it all out then and there to Taehyun because he felt like he should just. But then Yeonjun pushes Kai towards him.

"Ah, yes, Our Beomgyu ssi!" Kai cheers and Beomgyu puts his tired look down and his facade up. Usually, Beomgyu would scold the younger playfully for not calling him 'hyung'- maybe that was Kai's intention? To irk the raven up so he'd reply like the usual him, and if it was then it was unsuccessful. Beomgyu only blinks the sleepiness from his eyes before coming into frame.

"Hello," Beomgyu said, and he didn't remember the next few words coming out of his mouth as he had somehow set it onto autopilot.

"Are you an MC for today?" He asked playfully, and Kai smiles at ease when he hears Beomgyu joking.

"I'm the MC for today, it seems,"

"You can't be an MC for today, though," Soobin says from out of the frame, and Beomgyu pretends to do a microphone for the younger, making the members laugh at how silly he looked. 

"I'll just be a candidate, then," Kai said, and Beomgyu claps his back afterward.

"Right! just stay a candidate," Beomgyu says with a wide smile that was covered by his face mask. Kai laughs at how groggy he sounded, Beomgyu felt his cheeks burning up.

"Ah, sorry, I just woke up from sleeping- I mean, I didn't sleep-" Beomgyu corrects himself, but then his brain quickly registers that he's live, and his fans might get worried about him or think the agency had made him work overtime instead of sleep when it's really all his own doings, so he quickly tries to twist his words back around, "-I mean, I did sleep, but-"

Beomgyu gives up. His hands make their way back into the padded jacket's pocket. And Kai manages to walk away with a laugh to make it seem like what Beomgyu says wasn't important and just casual talk, and it works. The attention drifted to the other member as Kai makes his way to Taehyun and handing him the camera. Soobin and Yeonjun follow behind him.

Beomgyu takes a deep breath. They were too busy to realize that his hands were shaking. Beomgyu himself didn't realize his hands were shaking.

"Ah, right! we made this live to show MOA how we warm-up before practices!" Kai said as the camera had seemingly been passed to Taehyun now, and they quickly spread out, "Shall we show them our way to warm up now?"

"I can't hold this any longer," Taehyun whines, uncomfortable with the unusual way of the vertical way of filming the live, "Who's next?"

This was his chance, Beomgyu thinks, his chance to go behind the camera.

"I'll do it," Beomgyu says, and the carrot haired male gave the phone to Beomgyu albeit the hesitance.

Beomgyu holds the camera and points it to show all four of the hyper and now awake members, all showing off how they stretch and warm-up.

"I already showed them how to warm-up with the essence of dance last time," Yeonjun says, walking over to the middle.

"Taehyunnie and I have a special way to warm-up! let's show them, hyunnie!" Kai says, dropping all formalities. And Taehyun- all too excitedly, nods his head.

Beomgyu has no idea what was happening but then he sees Kai on the floor in a push-up position and Taehyun climbs on top of him. And then,

And then his head started to pound again.

It wasn't the kind of pounding he felt when he was awoken by Kai half an hour ago, but the kind of pounding that you would get after smashing your head on the floor. As if he had just fallen on a slippery tile or a carpet in the bathroom and hit the side of his head on the vitreous china of a bathtub, _fucking hell_ , it hurt like a bitch.

He winces, brows furrowed tightly with pain. But he had to endure it.

_It's not bad, I'm fine. It's all going to be okay._ He repeats to himself like a mantra as if it'd work, _I'm okay_

Soobin seemed to notice the younger's sudden change because in a quick flash he was walking briskly towards him.

"Let me take the camera," Soobin said.

"It's okay,"

"I want to answer questions," the leader says, taking the camera and leaving no room for Beomgyu to argue. Briefly, he sees Soobin mouth a _'sit down, Beomgyu'_

And Beomgyu does just that, thankful for his observant member. He sits down on the floor somewhat out of frame. But it doesn't subside his headache. In fact, it probably made it ten times worse. Beomgyu shuts his eyes. He had to lie down. He looks around the room for something to lie down on and his eyes landed on Taehyun, who was stretching on the floor.

_Taehyun ah_ , Beomgyu called out in his mind, walking- crawling- over to the younger member. Yeonjun looks at the way he moved with worry. He looked so tired, so sick. His hands trembled as he walked. his eyes were sunken into his sockets, and his eyebags were almost seeable if it weren't for the amazing makeup their stylists did. It wasn't heavy makeup like for award shows or music video shootings or photoshoots. but just casual makeup, the kind for when they would take a selfie or do a Vlive indoors, or when they're shooting TO DO.

"What are you doing, Beomgyu?" Soobin reads a comment out loud, "Our Beomgyu ssi looks tired and he's laying on our Taehyunnie," Soobin chuckles, pointing to them from where he was near the camera.

"He's using me as a pillow," Taehyun said with a chuckle, looking at the tired male. Kai and Yeonjun look at him apprehensively. As if ready to say something if Beomgyu wasn't up for talking. But surprisingly, Beomgyu replies.

"I can hear water in your stomach, Taehyun ah," Beomgyu giggles. He giggles. It should've gotten rid of the two male's anxiousness, but instead, it added on more to it.

God, Kai was really wallowing in regret now. He looked as if he wanted to end the live immediately and just wrap Beomgyu in one of his fluffiest blankets and cuddle the sleepiness out of him. He bit his lip, containing himself.

"That's because I drank coffee," Taehyun said matter-of-factly, like the smartie he was. Then he moves around, and Beomgyu almost whines. Instead, he stands up, walking over to the table behind them where the TV was at.

Water, Beomgyu thinks as he rummages through the things there. It was a clutter, a huge mess considering there were twelve of them who uses the practice room. and occasionally six more if their other sunbaenim's- Gfriend, decide to head over and use it-, I need water right now.

The raven-haired male in the padded jacket turns to the stylists who were sitting away from the center at the side with a pleading look. The noonas look at him with worry, but before they could approach him and ask what was wrong, he heard Soobin calling them to meet so MOA's can see all of them.

Beomgyu wants to cry again. He couldn't do this. he couldn't. he wanted to back out, to walk out of the door and run to the bathroom, he wanted to blackout right there, his head was throbbing and he wanted to make it stop.

but it was like his feet moved on their own, and then he was sitting on the floor next to Taehyun again. _Taehyun._

Beomgyu doesn't know why, but he wanted to be comforted by the younger. Maybe it was the sickness getting to his head, maybe it was the fact that he almost spilled everything he was feeling- how much it hurts and how he just wanted to get home- to the carrot haired boy. But whatever it was, he wanted to be close to him.

"Lie down again, I want to show you something," Beomgyu says when Taehyun had lied down to show an exercise with his feet. Taehyun, confused, does it again as his hyung wants thinking he was going to show something, but instead, Beomgyu lies down on his abdomen again, curling himself up into a small ball, cushioning his head with his fist.

Taehyun pushes him off.

_Taehyun pushes him off._

"Don't come to me," he said brusquely. And it was probably sarcasm, but Beomgyu felt his heart sting.

He ignores it, though, and his mind for some odd, really odd reason, made him crawl under the boy as he was doing planks. Maybe he wanted the attention from him, the feeling of being cared about. Maybe he was trying to be silly like he usually was. But Beomgyu really didn't know why his body reacted the way it did.

"What the fuck is he doing..." Yeonjun mumbles to himself as Beomgyu successfully crawled underneath him, but he was hit with instant regret as his stomach suddenly shot up in pain, the hard floor making him feel uncomfortable.

"A-Ah, wait a minute," he says, and Taehyun seems like he doesn't catch on to the older's pain.

"In this position, I think I can do planks for a hundred hours," He says, and Beomgyu starts to tremble in pain again. He was not okay.

"I don't think I can," Beomgyu says, his voice fading off and coming out as hurt in the end. Taehyun immediately gets off him when he heard it.

"Let's read some questions out," Soobin said, and Yeonjun stands to join him. Huening Kai suggests Taehyun do the push-ups with him again. And Beomgyu was left to watch. So he sat there in between the two, alone as usual, with a heavy heart.

on a normal day, he'd either be joining the two maknaes, or reading out comments that were positive and complimenting the members. but today, today was different. Beomgyu was a sensitive person, and the members knew that. But what they didn't know was that Beomgyu was extra sensitive when he's tired. and he was, currently, exhausted.

So looking at the two pairs, how the maknaes Kai and Taehyun worked together so well, looking at how Soobin was answering questions and playing with Yeonjun's hair,

Beomgyu felt left out. and for the third time that day, he wanted to sob. a lump formed in his throat that he tried his very best to swallow.

_Why wasn't he given the attention too? Was he really that of a useless center? Was he just a pretty face? What happened to the five of them being a star with all five corners? TXT with all five members, together?_

the whole live after that, he kept to himself, unconsciously playing with Yeonjun's shoe. They gathered in the middle and Beomgyu was thankful Taehyun let him lie down in his lap even if it was for a short while. (He tried to ignore the fact that he left to sit at the far edge away from him because he was already reaching his breaking point.). He didn't even realize he had already joined in and waved goodbye to MOA. he hopes that he didn't say anything stupid when he zoned out.

"That was tiring," Huening Kai says with a chuckle, "But I'm glad MOA missed us too,"

"Let's rest for a bit before starting practice," Yeonjun says, stretching his legs, "Is that okay with you, Beomgyu?"

The four turned to the raven-haired male who sat at the floor, seemingly unmoving from the position he was in after the live ended.

"Beomgyu?" Soobin asked this time, and his eyes widened when he saw the male's shoulders shaking, "Hey, Gyu?"

They didn't need to ask more as their questions were answered when a loud sob filled the practice room's walls, echoing back to them as the fragile boy on the floor covered his face with his shaking hands. Four pairs of legs scrambled and ran to where he sat on the floor and Soobin's arms were the first to wrap around him.

"Hey, Beomgyu, what's wrong? Talk to me," Soobin said worriedly, "Talk to us, please?"

"I-I'm so-," He sobs, his whole body trembling from how hard he cried. He mumbles incoherently as he chocked on his sobs, his legs that were crossed comes up and he hugs them close to his chest as if seeking comfort.

The members look at each other in worry. This has never happened before. They all had their individual break downs before in front of each other. But they have never seen Beomgyu so distraught like this. His trembling body laid there, curled up tightly as if he was trying to protect himself. From what, the don't know. His fingers were tightly clasped behind his head into the strands of his dark hair and his breathing was shallow and rapid.

The members were frozen, but then Taehyun moves to kneel in front of the older as if he was trying to help him. Instead, he does the complete opposite.

"Snap out of it, Beomgyu hyung," he says, his voice wavering as he grabbed the older's shoulder out of sheer panic, "Snap out of it!"

Yeonjun turns around behind them to where the makeup noonas and directors were, and he was actually surprised to see them missing. He looks at the time, it was 2 pm. They were out for lunch and the five of them were supposed to be stretching by then.

"Kai," Yeonjun whispers to the youngest who seemed to be calmer about the situation (but that didn't mean he wasn't worried, he was worried _as fuck_ , but he looked a lot more collected). The brunette points his head towards Taehyun, and Kai gets it. He understands the situation immediately and he walks over and wraps his arms around the dark orange-haired boy's abdomen.

"Taehyunnie hyung, calm down," Huening Kai says, sounding way more mature than his age. A contrast to what he was in front of the cameras. Taehyun had tears trailing down his cheek and his hands were still holding onto the raven's shoulder and Kai gently removes them from him. Beomgyu's trembling decreased slightly and Kai sighs in relief.

"Hey," Soobin speaks up again, softly, now. He knew what was happening already, he had caught the gist and he understood. Now he just needed to asses the situation carefully, "Beomgyu ah? can you focus on my voice?" Soobin asks, gently moving down and placing one of his hands onto the younger's knee.

"H-Hyung," Beomgyu sputters, "Hurts.."

Yeonjun sits down in front of the two and grabs both of Beomgyu's hands that were tightly clasping onto his head, "Look at me, Beomgyu ah," he demands, and Beomgyu- slowly but surely- obeys him. His glossy, tear-stained pale cheeks meet with Yeonjun's chocolate brown ones, and Yeonjun sees the tensity in them.

He was stressed out. Yeonjun should've noticed the shift in his behavior these days. Heck, they all should've noticed when he didn't come out for dinner anymore. When he smiled less, when he rather spend time on his phone, scrolling through Twitter instead of joining them for their 'family' game nights (which consisted of Uno, Dungeons and Dragons, and a very intense game of Mario kart courtesy of their Jin hyung)

They should've seen it coming, it was only a matter of time for Beomgyu to break down again.

"Oh Beomgyu.," Yeonjun coos, his finger reaching to the face mask and pulling it off. His thumb brushing against the male's wet cheekbones, his tears haven't stopped flowing down his chin all the way to his quivering lips.

Instead of telling him to calm down, Soobin had wrapped his arms around the trembling figure tightly. His arms coming around his small waist and pulling him into his chest, taking the beanie he wore off carefully and discarding it to the side so he could run his fingers in his strands instead. Beomgyu had whined, trying to get him off and trying to push him away, but it doesn't work. And he gives up fighting him. Beomgyu whines, laying there limp in the leader's arms. His arms finally relax as his legs that were pulled to his chest slowly come down, thighs touching the cold hard surface of the floor.

"It's going to be okay," Soobin says. And when they hear Beomgyu let out a weak sigh, they step forward.

Taehyun, who was engulfed in Kai's embrace so he wouldn't go crazy and shake the poor boy again runs to drop down at the opposite side of where Soobin was, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu as well.

"I'm sorry," He apologizes. For what, he doesn't know. But he felt the guilt when Beomgyu had looked at him with hurt when he pushed him off, Taehyun hadn't missed it. And so he blames himself, "I'm so sorry, hyung,"

  
  
"I'm sorry too," Kai said with a slight sniffle. And they don't know if Beomgyu found it funny that he was crying but he let out a soft chuckle afterward.

"Wh-what's so funny..?" Kai asked, and Beomgyu shakes his head slowly. The four takes a step back to see him wiping his tears, having a smile on his lips as he hiccups.

"D-Don't apologize," He said. Beomgyu blinks and looks at his reflection in the mirror, "I-I should be the one sorry... I ruined the live and- and I'm such a mess today and I took it out on everyone, now MOA's will start to worry and it's all my fault, I'm really s-"

Before Beomgyu could apologize any further, he feels the same pair of arms that were circling him a while ago come back down to hug him tighter.

"Don't say things like that, Beomgyu ah," Yeonjun speaks to his younger member, hand brushing the hairs on the nape of the boy's neck, "We're here for you, okay? We're all going to go through this together. The five of us" he said softly, "You shouldn't have kept this bottled up inside you... hyung is always here to help, okay?"

"Always," Soobin smiled, his lips curving into a tight line, his dimples making an appearance and causing Kai to come down and hug the leader In a bone-crushing embrace. 

"Soobin hyung is so adorable!" He squeals, and the three couldn't help but laugh at how funny it was that Kai found Soobin adorable, like how the older usually sees him instead.

"But I'm really sorry, hyung," Taehyun says after a while of comfortable silence of Yeonjun playing with the younger's hair, his head laying on the older's shoulder as he drifts off right there in the practice room and Kai playing with Soobin's tummy, Soobin looking so done but endures it because he was used to it already. 

"I should've known you were sensitive when sick," He continues, sitting down in front of Beomgyu and placing a bottle of water on the floor with his head hang low.

"It's okay," Beomgyu murmurs. The feeling of Yeonjun's hand in his hair and the warmth from his neck where he laid making him sleepy. Through half-lidded eyes, Beomgyu looks at Taehyun, "Don't worry about it, Hyunnie,"

Beomgyu sees him smile and he outstretches his hand for the younger. Taehyun moves and curls up next to him, and Yeonjun chuckles. Feeling like they were his younger brothers. Yeonjun's other hand reaches up to move the hair from Taehyun's face away.

Needless to say, the staff wasn't really quite surprised to walk into the practice room at 4 pm to the five of the members sleeping on the floor, Yeonjun's arm protectively around Beomgyu who was on his chest, Taehyun curled up next to them and Soobin with the maknae huddled right next to him, the younger's hand still wrapped around the leader's stomach.

Beomgyu slept with a smile on the uncomfortable, hard wooden floor, and his member's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeek i was so happy when this finished because it took me three days in a row and i was this👌 close to giving up but my love for beomgyu was thankfully stronger uwu I hope you enjoyed !! 
> 
> twt :@ cbeomkai
> 
> (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
